Lluvia y rayos
by JuviaBriel
Summary: La tormenta ya se ha desatado y él no permitirá que Juvia siga sufriendo por Gray.
1. TORMENTA

Hola!! Soy nueva en esto, espero que les guste. Me esforcé mucho en crear una historia de una pareja que en particular me gusta cómo quedan juntos. Me da un poco de vergüenza y miedo, porque no sé si será de su agrado. En fin… espero publicar un capitulo por semana hasta ver como llego al final.

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este fic tiene el objetivo de entretener.

\------

 **TORMENTA**

Ella estaba sentada en un banco, en medio de la nada bajo el cielo nublado que echaba sus pequeñas gotas anunciando la llegada de una tormenta. La pequeña joven de lluvia, que hace solo una hora atrás estaba en el gremio declarando por enésima vez su amor por Gray.

No esperaba verlo así, con las manos de ella enlazadas con las de él. Pensó que quizás solo estaba siendo un buen compañero, quizás Lucy estaba teniendo un mal día pero… ¿A caso ella ya no tenía a Natsu-san? ¿Por qué estaba de esa forma con su Gray-sama?

Se había acercado furiosa hacia ellos, pero se detuvo a pasos. Ese beso demostraba que no eran simples compañeros. Simplemente Juvia ya no podía observar más, salió corriendo del gremio mientras que las miradas de todos se centraban en sus lágrimas.

-Juvia nunca fue suficiente. Él nunca se fijó en Juvia. Que tiene Lucy que no tenga Juvia. Nuestras magias se complementan ¿Por qué Gray-sama nunca se fijó en Juvia?- la chica de cabellos azules solo corría sin fijarse a donde iba, solo quería huir.

* **En el Gremio** *

Lucy y Gray estaban con cara desalentadora, pero aun así no se soltaban las manos. Gajeel solo observaba a la pareja mientras que Levy le decía algo. Natsu y Happy estaban sentados delante de ellos comiendo mientras que no decían nada. Mirajane se acercó a Cana y le dijo algo que nadie logró escuchar.

- _Gray, sé que esto no me incumbe pero, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ \- se escuchó la voz de Erza quien se acercaba con pasos firmes hacia ellos.

- _Después de mucho pensar me di cuenta de que en realidad es Lucy la que atrapó mi atención, quiero darme la oportunidad de estar con alguien-_ hizo una cara de molestia contestando la pregunta de la pelirroja.

\- _Erza no te molestes con Gray_ \- musito la rubia- _los dos nos queremos y decidimos comenzar nuestra relación._

\- _Solo creo que no había necesidad de tener a Juvia tanto tiempo en la deriva, sin decirle nunca nada preciso y que ella se tenga que enterar de esto así_ \- Erza no se mostraba para nada feliz – _Se dieron cuenta de que ella salió corriendo y llorando, no tuvieron la valentía de decirle que estaba pasando, y como saben ahora está comenzando una tormenta…ya saben lo que eso significa, está llorando y posiblemente su corazón este roto en mil pedazos._

\- _Yo no puedo hacer nada Erza, no siento lastima por ella. Siempre ha sido una molestia y si le decía algo probablemente no me iba a escuchar y tendría su cabeza llena de imaginaciones románticas conmigo. Fue la mejor opción_ \- término diciendo Gray agarrando de la mano a Lucy y llevándola consigo fuera del gremio.

Todos quedaron estupefactos, no entendían como todo había acabado así.

Lo único que se escuchó cuando salía la pareja fue – _MAS VALE QUE ELLA ESTE BIEN, PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ GRAY SI LE LLEGA A PASAR ALGO A JUVIA_ \- no había duda de quién era esa voz, claramente se pudo notar la electricidad en esas palabras.

Entre la lluvia torrencial cayó el primer rayo que ilumino todo el gremio, luego se vino la oscuridad absoluta y se dieron cuenta de que la tormenta había comenzado.


	2. Nunca más sola

Perdoooooon tarde en actualizar!!!no me gusta como quedo pero les debía éste capitulo.

FT no es mío pertenece a Mashima y gracias a todos por sus comentarios son lo más

Ella le había parecido hermosa pero un tanto patética al comienzo. Unirse al gremio sólo porque estaba el mago del cual estaba enamorada le parecía absurdo. Decía que le faltaba algo más a su personalidad, una chispa.

Pero esa chispa la vio cuando Freed le contó sobre su actuación en la batalla contra él, donde se sacrificó por no lastimar a Cana, ella quería ser parte del gremio, que la consideraran una más. Sin olvidar su actuación en la Tenrō Jima, dónde por proteger a ese demostró un porcentaje mayor al poder que todos conocían.

Con el tiempo su presencia en el Gremio se volvió esencial para él. La buscaba porque le intrigaba esa personalidad tan única, su sonrisa, su manera de caminar o la intensidad de sus emociones.

Pero para él, ya no era suficiente solo observarla, quería poseerla, que ella fuera suya, que tenga ojos solo para él. Odiaba verla llorar por Gray o verla reír para ese idiota.

Pero el imbécil mago de hielo ya había dejado en claro que no la quería, enfrente a todos. Eso permitía que Laxus pueda intentar acercarse a ella, ya no había nada que lo detuviese, antes no lo hizo por respeto, por más de que Gray no se mereciera, pero ahora ella era libre y él por fin la iba a tener.

La lluvia que se hacía cada vez más fuerte le molestaba, no porque no le gustase el agua, sino porque sabía que el motivo era su tristeza.

Se levantó con fuerza de su asiento, se acomodó el pesado abrigo y comenzó a emprender una caminata estruendosa directo a la puerta del gremio. Se sentía como la electricidad fluía por el suelo, estaba muy molesto, le hubiese encantado darle un puñetazo en la cara de niña que tiene, pero no podía…ella no se lo perdonaría. Nadie se atrevía a soltar alguna palabra, observaban incrédulos de lo que habían escuchado.

Laxus y Juvia, ¿Quién podría pensar en una relación así? Ella era la definición perfecta de perfección y el un hombre indomable al que nadie podía someter. Pero la princesa de agua sin dar palabra alguna termino conquistando su corazón.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, y cada vez se volvía más frio el ambiente, quería ir a su departamento pero le faltaban ganas. Ella seguía sentada en el solitario banco, dejando que las lágrimas se fundan con la lluvia y poder disimular de esa manera su tristeza.

Cayó un rayo, y ella abrumada se sobresaltó. Alguien le había colocado un paraguas negro por encima de la cabeza, no podía ver quien era, así que sólo se limitó a decir

-No es necesario, a Juvia no le molesta mojarse. Su pálida voz denotaba la tristeza en su interior.

-A mí tampoco me incomoda la lluvia- Laxus se acomodó al lado de ella sosteniendo para ambos el paraguas.

-Laxus-san?! ¿Qué hace aquí?- No comprendía que hacía él ahí, esperaba encontrar a su hermano Gajeel o a cualquiera del gremio antes que al mago.

-Te estuve buscando, estaba preocupado por ti-

Juvia se mantuvo en silencio, no tenía nada que decir y tampoco mucho que pensar. Se limitó a sollozar nuevamente en su lugar.

Laxus ya no se pudo contener, sostuvo con su mano izquierda el paraguas y con la derecha rodeo los hombros de Juvia para así atraerla hacia su pecho. Quería consolarla o decir algo pero en ese momento sabía que la mejor manera de ayudarla era dejando que llorase. Pero no sola.

 _Ella ya no estaría sola. Él se encargaría de que conservar la sonrisa de porcelana de la pequeña sirena rota._


End file.
